List of in-book advertisements
This is a list of merchandise, books, fan clubs, videos, and more advertised in the back pages of various Goosebumps books. What Gives You Goosebumps contest The What Gives You Goosebumps? contest had a deadline of August 31, 1994 and asked respondents to write 'what gives you goosebumps' in 25 words or less. Winners got their picture, their "monsterized" picture, and story to appear in new Goosebumps books. A total of six winners were selected each month from March 1994 to August 1994. Winners were announced on the back inside cover of Goosebumps books from December 1994 (book #26) through May 1995 (book #31). What Gives You Goosebumps contest bookad from orig series 22 1994.jpg|What Gives You Goosebumps? contest advertised in books #17-22 What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 26 1stpr Dec 1994.jpg|December 1994 (book #26) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 27 1stpr Jan 1995.jpg|January 1995 (book #27) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 29 1stpr March 1995.jpg|March 1995 (book #29) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 30 1stpr April 1995.jpg|April 1995 (book #30) winner What Gives You Goosebumps contest winner in orig series 31 1stpr May 1995.jpg|May 1995 (book #31) winner Calendars 1995 wall calendar bookad from orig series 27 1995.jpg|1995 Calendar 1996 wall calendar bookad from orig series 33 1995.jpg|1996 Calendar 1998 wall + Scare-a-Day calendar bookad from OS 57.jpg|1998 wall calendar and 1998 Scare-a-Day calendar Fan Clubs Fan Club Barrel bookad from orig series 30 1995.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1995 from book #30 Fan Club Pack bookad from orig series 35 1995-96.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1996 from book #35 Goosebumps Fan Club Pack bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Fan Club ad circa 1997 from book #55 Goosebumps Fan Club circa 1998 from GYG 24 1stpr.jpg|Fan Club circa 1998 Goosebumps_Fan_Club_2000_bookad_from_s2000_5_1998.jpg|Fan Club 2000 ad circa 1998 Collectors Club Goosebumps_Collectors_Club_exp_Dec_31_1998_from_OS_59-62_sch_ed.jpg|Collector's Club ad circa 1998, found in OS #59-62 school market editions Goosebumps Collectors Club bookad 1999.jpg|Collectors Club ad circa 1999, found in Series 2000 school market editions Collectors Club UK version bookad from 52 UK orig 1stpr 1998.jpg|UK Collectors Club ad (circa 1998) Merchandise Goosebumps Backpack bookad from orig series 33 1995.jpg|Backpack (circa 1995) Games and Puzzles bookad from orig series 49 1996.jpg|Games and Puzzles (circa 1996) TV series/Videos Goosebumps video TV series bookad from orig series 51 1997.jpg|Video release (with 3D sticker) TV_series_on_video_with_bookmark_bookad_from_OS47_1996.jpg|Video release (with 'Reading is a Scream' bookmark) Goosebumps on Fox TV this fall bookad from orig series 38 1995.jpg|Goosebumps on Fox TV this fall 1995 Video Games Attack of the Mutant Video game bookad from s2000 5 1998.jpg|Attack of the Mutant (video game) Escape from Horrorland CD-ROM game bookad from orig series 54 1997.jpg|Escape from HorrorLand (video game) Misc Books Goosebumps_Postcard_Book_bookad_from_OS42_1996.jpg|Goosebumps Postcard Book Postcard Book II bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Goosebumps Postcard Book II It Came from Ohio bookad from orig series 54 1997.jpg|It Came from Ohio!: My Life as a Writer It_Came_from_Ohio_paperback_bookad_from_s2000_03_1998.jpg|It Came from Ohio! paperback release Triple Header Book 1 bookad from OS60 1997.jpg|Triple Header #1 Triple Header 2 bookad from GYG27 1998.jpg|Triple Header #2 Series 2000 coming Dec 1997 bookad from OS60.jpg|New Series - Goosebumps Series 2000 New_Series_2000_Its_Coming_for_You_bookad_from_GYG24_1997.jpg|New Series - Goosebumps Series 2000 Monster_Blood_Pack_3_18_29_bookad_from_34_1stpr_1995.jpg|Monster Blood Pack (OS #3, 18, 29 with green slime) Goosebumps Monster Editions Monster Edition 1 bookad from orig series 35 1995.jpg|Goosebumps Monster Edition #1 Monster_Edition_2_bookad_from_OS47_1996.jpg|Goosebumps Monster Edition #2 Fright Light Pack bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|Goosebumps Fright Light Edition Monster Edition III bookad from OS58 1997.jpg|Goosebumps Monster Edition #3 Tales to Give You Goosebumps Packs Book and Light II Pack More Tales bookad from orig series 32 1995.jpg|More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Light II Pack (#2) More Tales to Give You Goosebumps 2 1997 reprint bookad from OS58.jpg|More Tales to Give You Goosebumps #2 (1997 reprint) Book and Boxer Shorts Pack Even More Tales 3 bookad from OS43 1stpr 1996.jpg|Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book & Boxer Shorts Pack (#3) Book and Halloween Costume Pack Still More Tales 4 bookad from OS46 1stpr 1996.jpg|Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book & Halloween Costume (#4) Book and Cap Pack More & More Tales bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Cap Pack (#5) Book and Stocking Pack More Tales bookad from OS 59 1stpr 1997.jpg|More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Stocking Pack (#6) Original Series Books OS 15 You Cant Scare Me bookad from OS14.jpg|#15 You Can't Scare Me! OS 16 One Day at Horrorland bookad from OS15.jpg|#16 One Day at HorrorLand OS 17 Why Im Afraid of Bees bookad from OS16.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees OS 18 Monster Blood II bookad from OS17.jpg|#18 Monster Blood III OS 19 Deep Trouble bookad from OS18.jpg|#19 Deep Trouble OS 20 Scarecrow Walks at Midnight bookad from OS19.jpg|#20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight OS 21 Go Eat Worms bookad from OS20.jpg|#21 Go Eat Worms! OS 22 Ghost Beach bookad from OS21.jpg|#22 Ghost Beach OS 23 Return of the Mummy bookad from OS22.jpg|#23 Return of the Mummy OS 24 Phantom of the Auditorium bookad from OS23.jpg|#24 Phantom of the Auditorium OS25_Attack_of_the_Mutant_bookad_from_OS24.jpg|#25 Attack of the Mutant OS 26 My Hairiest Adventure bookad from OS25.jpg|#26 My Hairiest Adventure OS 27 A Night in Terror Tower bookad from OS26.jpg|#27 A Night in Terror Tower OS 28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom bookad from OS27.jpg|#28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom OS 29 Monster Blood III bookad from OS28.jpg|#29 Monster Blood III OS 30 It Came From Beneath the Sink bookad from OS29.jpg|#30 It Came from Beneath the Sink! OS 31 Night of the Living Dummy II bookad from OS30.jpg|#31 Night of the Living Dummy II OS_32_The_Barking_Ghost_bookad_from_OS_31_1stpr.jpg|#32 The Barking Ghost OS 33 Horror at Camp Jellyjam bookad from OS32.jpg|#33 The Horror at Camp Jellyjam OS 35 Shocker on Shock Street bookad from OS34.jpg|#35 A Shocker on Shock Street OS 36 Haunted Mask II bookad from OS35.jpg|#36 The Haunted Mask II OS 37 The Headless Ghost bookad from OS36.jpg|#37 The Headless Ghost OS 38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena bookad from OS37.jpg|#38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena OS 39 How I Got My Shrunken Head bookad from OS38.jpg|#39 How I Got My Shrunken Head OS 40 Night of the Living Dummy III bookad from OS39.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III OS 41 Bad Hare Day bookad from OS40.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day OS 42 Egg Monsters from Mars bookad from OS41.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars OS 43 Beast from the East bookad from OS42.jpg|#43 The Beast from the East OS 44 Say Cheese and Die Again bookad from OS43.jpg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! OS 45 Ghost Camp bookad from OS44.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp OS 47 Legend of Lost Legend bookad from OS46.jpg|#47 Legend of the Lost Legend OS48 Attack of Jack O Lanterns bookad from OS47.jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns OS 50 Calling All Creeps bookad from OS49.jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! OS 51 Beware the Snowman bookad from OS50.jpg|#51 Beware, the Snowman OS 52 How I Learned to Fly bookad from OS51.jpg|#52 How I Learned to Fly OS 53 Chicken Chicken bookad from OS52.jpg|#53 Chicken Chicken OS 54 Dont Go to Sleep bookad from OS53.jpg|#54 Don't Go to Sleep! OS 55 The Blob that Ate Everyone bookad from OS54.jpg|#55 The Blob That Ate Everyone OS 56 Curse of Camp Cold Lake bookad from OS55.jpg|#56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake 2-3 Books Coming next month (Aug -Dec 1997), OS #57-62 nextmonth July 1997 OS57 GYG19 TV14 bookad from OS56.jpg|July 1997 - OS57, GYG 19, TV 14 nextmonth Aug 1997 OS58 GYG20 TV15 bookad from OS57.jpg|August 1997 - OS 58, GYG 20, TV 15 nextmonth Sep 1997 OS59 GYG21 bookad from OS58.jpg|September 1997 - OS 59, GYG 21 nextmonth Sep 1997 OS60 GYG22 TV17 bookad from 59 sch ed.jpg|September 1997 - OS 60, GYG 22, TV 17 nextmonth Oct 1997 OS60 GYG22 TV16 bookad from OS 59 reg 1stpr.jpg|October 1997 - OS 60, GYG 22, TV 16 nextmonth Nov 1997 OS61 GYG23 bookad from 60 reg 1stpr.jpg|November 1997 - OS 61, GYG 23 Give Yourself Goosebumps GYG 01 Escape Carnival Horrors bookad from OS32 1995 1stpr.jpg|#1 Escape from the Carnival of Horrors GYG 03 Trapped Bat Wing Hall bookad from OS37 1995 1stpr.jpg|#3 Trapped in Bat Wing Hall GYG 06 Beware Purple Peanut Butter bookad from OS43 1996 1stpr.jpg|#6 Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter GYG 07 Under Magicians Spell bookad from OS44 1996.jpg|#7 Under the Magician's Spell GYG 10 Diary Mad Mummy bookad from OS47 1996 1stpr.jpg|#10 Diary of a Mad Mummy GYG 11 Deep in the Jungle bookad from GYG10 1996.jpg|#11 Deep in the Jungle of Doom GYG 12 Wicked Wax Museum bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|#12 Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum GYG 13 Scream Evil Genie bookad from OS50 1996 1stpr.jpg|#13 Scream of the Evil Genie GYG 14 Creepy Creations Professor Shock bookad from OS51 1997 1stpr.jpg|#14 The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock GYG 15 Please Dont feed Vampire bookad from OS52 1stpr 1997.jpg|#15 Please Don't Feed the Vampire! GYG 16 Secret Agent Grandma bookad from OS53 1997 1stpr.jpg|#16 Secret Agent Grandma GYG 17 Little Comic Shop Horrors from OS54 1stpr 1997.jpg|#17 Little Comic Shop of Horrors GYG 18 Attack Beastly Baby-sitter bookad from GYG17 1996.jpg|#18 Attack of the Beastly Babysitter GYG 25 Shop Til You Drop Dead bookad from GYG24 1997.jpg|#25 Shop Till You Drop...Dead! GYG 26 Alone Snakebite Canyon bookad from s2000 02 1998 1stpr.jpg|#26 Alone in Snakebite Canyon GYG 27 Checkout Time Dead-end Hotel bookad from s2000 03 1998.jpg|#27 Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel GYG 28 Night Thousand Claws bookad from s2000 05 1998 1stpr.jpg|#28 Night of a Thousand Claws GYG Special Edition 2 Return Terror Tower bookad from GYG27 1998 1stpr.jpg|Special Edition #2 Return to Terror Tower GYG Special Ed 4 One Night at Payne House bookad from s2000 09 1998.jpg|Special Edition #4 One Night in Payne House Goosebumps Presents TV Books Presents TV ep 03 Welcome Camp Nightmare bookad from OS44 1996.jpg|#3 Welcome to Camp Nightmare/TV episode Presents TV ep 06 My Hairiest Adventure bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|#6 My Hairiest Adventure/TV episode Presents TV ep 07 Headless Ghost bookad from OS49 1996 1stpr.jpg|#7 The Headless Ghost/TV episode Presents TV ep 08 Careful What You Wish For bookad from OS50 1996 1stpr.jpg|#8 Be Careful What You Wish For.../TV episode Presents TV ep 09 Go Eat Worms bookad from OS51 1997 1stpr.jpg|#9 Go Eat Worms!/TV episode Presents TV ep 10 Bad Hare Day bookad from OS52 1stpr 1997.jpg|#10 Bad Hare Day/TV episode Presents TV ep 11 Lets Get Invisible bookad from OS53 1997 1stpr.jpg|#11 Let's Get Invisible!/TV episode Presents TV ep 12 Attack of Mutant bookad from OS54 1stpr 1997.jpg|#12 Attack of the Mutant/TV episode Goosebumps Series 2000 s2000 03 Creature Teacher bookad from s2000 02 1998.jpg|#3 Creature Teacher s2000 04 Invasion Body Squeezers Part 1 bookad from s2000 03 1998.jpg|#4 Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 s2000 06 I Am Your Evil Twin bookad from s2000 05 1998.jpg|#6 I Am Your Evil Twin s2000 07 Revenge R Us bookad from s2000 06 1998.jpg|#7 Revenge R Us s2000 10 Headless Halloween bookad from s2000 09.jpg|#10 Headless Halloween Other 2 dollar rebate bookad from orig series 55 1997.jpg|$2.00 rebate when you buy two Goosebumps books Goosebumps on the web 1997 from GYG 24 1stpr.jpg|On the Web (1997) Cruise vacation Aug-Sept 1998 bookad from orig series 62 1stpr 1997.jpg|Cruise Vacation with R.L. Stine (1998) Sail with Stars Sweepstakes bookad from s2000 02 1stpr 1998.jpg|Sail with the Stars Cruise Sweepstakes (1998) Goosebumps TV Crawl of Fame contest bookad from s2000 19 1999.jpg|Goosebumps TV Crawl of Fame contest (1999) Category:Lists